creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wolfenmaus/So, I was looking through an old Flash Drive...
And I found a Synopsis/Character Sheet for a Pokemon FanFic I never got around to writing. So, why not post it as a Blog? It isn't like I'll actually make the damn thing, anyway. Without further adieu, here is the synopsis/CS for "Global Resolution": Sprite Sheet here: Huzzah! Synopsis: '''Taking place about 5 years after the events of Red and Blue, this is a retelling of the Gold/Silver/Crystal scenario (An alternate timeline, if you will). Instead of 3 years, two were spent by Team Rocket manufacturing a wonder drug, Danpetrotoxin, which acts as a psychological and physical steroid, enhancing thought process, stamina, and strategy skills, aiding those who took it in Pokémon battles. As such, this drug became somewhat mandatory for Trainers. A few components of the drug means that female absorption is rarely probable, so select few female trainers have the effects. Physical-wise, side effects are silver hair, amber eyes, and disfigured hands. Most of the world has also turned to Danpetrotoxin for its healing abilities, forsaking the effects and causing the demand for it to skyrocket. As such, Team Rocket has a large control of the economy in Kanto and Johto. Please note that many characters are different from their canon appearances. The character sheet is as follows: '''Gold/Lyra: The main hero(ine) of the story. Being injected due to sickness, this character grew up with the expectation of being a great battler. The quest they will undertake will bring the end of Team Rocket… Silver: Gold/Lyra’s Rival, and son of Giovanni, he grew up despising the Rockets due to their motives and plans. He ran away from home and grew to be cold hearted. He injected himself with Danpetrotoxin at 9 and has been hiding in New Bark Town ever since, planning to take down the organization. Falkner: Gym Leader of Violet Town. Injected shortly after the drug’s release, his newfound intelligence has led him to hate the world and everyone in it. User of the FLYING Type. Bugsy: Gym Leader of Azalea Town. He was injected after being swarmed by Beedrill and was hospitalized. He has retained his child-like attitude throughout, however, and greets challengers with a smile. User of the BUG Type. Whitney: Gym Leader of Goldenrod City. A perky young girl oblivious to the world and its evil. User of the NORMAL Type. Morty: When faced with the reality that he would never become an Elder like his grandfather, Morty injected himself to find a solution. As a result, he became insane, locking himself in his gym and meditating all day. User of the GHOST Type. Chuck: Gym Leader of Cianwood. Chuck had multiple ulcers, and he took the drug to recover. As such, he went on a steroid induced rampage, destroying a portion of his gym and seriously harming one of his students. User of the FIGHTING Type. Jasmine: Gym leader of Olivine Town. A ranch hand that cares deeply for Pokémon, she fights against the use of the Danpetrotoxin, often using Chuck as an example. User of the STEEL Type. Pryce: Gym Leader of Mahogany Town. As an old man, Pryce took the drug to aid his body. A surprising effect took place, completely reversing the aging process. To maintain his supply, he has become a pawn of Team Rocket. User of the ICE Type. Clair: Gym Leader of Blackthorn City. She became deathly ill when she was younger, and the monks who watch over the Dragon’s Den had no choice but to try the Drug. Against most odds, the toxin worked, and Clair has become secluded, almost never leaving the Town. User of the DRAGON Type. Will: First of the Elite Four. Will took the drug solely because of the cosmetic effect, not caring about the damage to his body. He has become Psychotic. User of the PSYCHIC Type. Koga: Second of the Elite Four and Ex Gym Leader of Fuchsia Town. After taking a life risking cranial injury, Koga was almost forced to take the drug to live, if not for his son. He has become quiet, always thinking of his son’s sacrifice and his daughter. User of the POISON Type. Bruno: Third of the Elite Four and son of Koga. Living most of his life in the mountains, he rushed to the aid of his father when he had his accident. To save him, he took a small amount of Danpetrotoxin and had a blood transfusion with his father, scarring both of them. A proud man, Bruno refuses to wear gloves to hide his disfigured hand. User of the FIGHTING Type. Karen: Third of the Elite Four. No difference between her and her canon self besides dyeing her hair blond. User of the DARK Type. Lance: Champion of the Indigo Plateau. Lance was kidnapped and was the first tested with Danpetrotoxin. As an experimental batch, it completely destroyed his mind and made him into a narcissistic, insane, powerful mastermind. He destroyed the laboratory he was held in and resumed being champion, funding the exporting of the drug and using the income to further his own causes. He can be considered the “Big Boss” of the story. User of the DRAGON Type. Brock: Gym Leader of Pewter City. A freedom fighter who opposes the use of Danpetrotoxin. User of the ROCK Type. Misty: Gym Leader of Cerulean Town. She is a freedom fighter who uses Cerulean Cape as a meeting place. User of the WATER Type. Lt. Surge: Gym Leader and Dictator of Vermillion City. After being discharged from the military, Surge injected himself and took control of the city. User of the ELECTRIC Type. Erika: Gym Leader of Celadon City. A girl who presents her Gym as a “Female Fun House” to fund the Rocket Game Corner. User of the GRASS Type. Sabrina: Gym Leader of Saffron City. Her psychic abilities allowed her to foresee the rise and danger of Danpetrotoxin, and allowed her to save Saffron from its influence. She is slowly losing control, however. User of the PSYCHIC Type. Janine: Gym Leader of Fuchsia City and daughter of Koga. She is jealous of her father and brother’s success and has distanced herself from them. She has no control over her city. User of the POISON Type. Blaine: Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island. Pushed into seclusion by the Rockets, he has been alone for four years without anyone to talk to. User of the FIRE Type. Blue: Gym Leader of Viridian City. The interim leader of the freedom fighters and a serious guy who takes no chances. User of multiple types. Proton: One of the Four Rocket Siblings and one of the original creators of Danpetrotoxin. The leader of the group and the lead scientist in charge. Petrel: One of the Four Rocket Siblings and one of the original creators of Danpetrotoxin. Something of an underling to the others. Ariana: One of the Four Rocket Siblings and one of the original creators of Danpetrotoxin. Second in charge. Archer: One of the Four Rocket Siblings and one of the original creators of Danpetrotoxin. The best Battler. Giovanni: The Leader of Team Rocket. Unlike his canon self, he nurtured and cared for Silver as he should have and was devastated by his abandonment. Giovanni fell into a depression and injected himself as a method of expanding the organization and the search for his son. After realizing what he got himself into, he fled from the Rockets and hid somewhere far away… Red: The true Champion of Indigo Plateau and full leader of the freedom fighters. After he started being hunted personally by Team Rocket he hid on Mt. Silver. Not very talkative. Category:Blog posts